Il était une fois
by Arisuky
Summary: Un remake de la belle au bois dormant avec les personnages de pandora hearts ! Il y a quatre OCs, et des persos qui changent de sexe ! C'est un gros délire que j'ai fais avec des amies !


Il était une fois dans un grand château, une reine prénommée Charlotte qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Son mari Oswald demanda alors l'aide des fées de la lune, du Soleil et des étoiles. Ces dernières ne pouvaient rien faire qui aller contre la logique (comme si la magie ce n'était pas déjà impossible et illogique). Le roi, désespéré, décida de demander à la sorcière Gilbert d'exaucer son vœu, elle le fit, mais en échange, elle devrait être invitée à la naissance de l'héritier du pays ! La reine tomba enceinte. Le roi envoya des lettres à tous les habitants du royaume pour qu'ils viennent assister à la naissance de son enfant, mais il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Gilbert, donc il ne lui en donna pas !

La reine donna naissance à un magnifique bébé, qu'elle prénomma Mathilde. Les trois fées arrivèrent et firent chacune une bénédiction pour la princesse. La première fée, celle de la lune, qui s'appelait Laetitia, lança un sort pour qu'elle soit totalement débile, la deuxième, la fée du Soleil, Laureen, décida qu'elle aurait un amour à sens unique. Alors que la dernière, la fée des étoiles, Eva, allait elle aussi lui faire une bénédiction, la sorcière Gilbert entra dans la salle. Stupeur générale. La sorcière, énervée de ne pas avoir était invitée, jeta un sort à l'héritière. Quand elle aura seize ans, elle marchera sur une crotte magique et mourra. La femme (?) sortit de la pièce avec un petit rire sardonique, comme toute bonne méchante. Mais, vu que la fée Eva n'avait pas encore fait son vœu, le sort pouvait être contré, mais pas entièrement ! Elle décida que la princesse allais marcher sur une crotte magique puis allais dormir pendant cent ans, elle serait réveillée par une personne qu'elle aimera de tout son cœur !

Seize ans plus tard, la princesse était devenue une belle jeune fille. La reine avait demandé à son fidèle serviteur Elliot de tuer tous les chiens, les chiennes et les chiots du royaume, en échange, elle lui donnerait la main de la princesse Léo, la sœur (?) du roi (au grand dam de la fée Laetitia, qui était amoureuse d'Elliot). Le soldat le fit et rejoignit sa princesse. Le jour du seizième anniversaire de la brune (oui, la princesse est brune, et pas blonde), tout se passa normalement. La famille royale était ravie de cela.

Le même jour, après son anniversaire, la princesse trottinait tranquillement dans le jardin, quand elle vu une crotte de vache bleue. Se demandant ce que cela faisait si on marchait dedans, elle le fit. Et bam, elle s'endormit. Les fées, voulant qu'en se réveillant elle n'est pas perdue tous les gens auxquelles elle tenait, endormirent tous les habitants du château.

Cent ans plus tard, un beau prince blond aux yeux vairons se baladait aux environs du palais, la fée Eva, en le voyant, décida de lui parlait de la princesse. Elle apparut devant lui et lui expliqua qu'une femme d'une beauté sans pareil était enfermée dans le donjon, elle le mit en garde contre la sorcière et le dragon qui le gardait. Le prince, qui se nommé Vincent, accepta d'aller chercher la cruche.

Il arriva devant la porte du palais et la sorcière apparut. C'était la sœur du prince, alors elle le laissa passer (famille bizarre, ça veut dire que le prince a plus de cent ans).

A l'intérieur, il y avait un dragon, le Jabberwock, vu que ce dernier n'avait pas été payé ce mois ci, il entrouvrit le chemin pour le prince et se barra.

C'était finalement très simple d'entrer dans le château. Le blond vu la reine et se dit : qu'elle est belle et elle a de gros seins (le prince est pervers) mais il vu aussitôt l'alliance et se raidit. Il passa devant la servante Ada et la nonne Zwei, qu'il trouva aussi tout à fait à son goût, mais pas assez richement vêtues. Il arriva dans le donjon et vu la princesse Léo, il la trouva magnifique, mais il remarqua qu'elle était en vérité un homme (on ne sait pas comment, et on ne veut pas savoir). Il vit alors une grande porte, il y entra.

Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un lit à baldaquin, et dans ce lit, une princesse brune. Le prince fut au départ émerveillé par cette beauté, mais il vu ses pieds remplient de caca et décida de la laisser là. La fée Eva s'interposa et le pria d'embrasser la princesse. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à embrasser cette fille, il le fit. La brune se réveilla et se tourna vers le blond, elle en tomba instantanément amoureuse. Mais n'oubliaient pas que, à sa naissance, la fée Laureen avait dit qu'elle aurait un amour à sens unique ! Le prince, donc, juste après avoir fait ce pour quoi il était venu, partit définitivement.

Le palais reprit vie et la reine serra très fort sa fille dans ses bras.

Quelque temps plus tard, la princesse apprit que son père le roi l'avait fiancé à Isla Yura, un duc aussi moche que fou. Elle apprit aussi de sa tante Léo que le prince Vincent l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait dit non. (Léo, pas Mathilde !)

Léo se maria avec Elliot (la fée Laetitia est portée disparue depuis ce jour) et Mathilde se fiança avec Isla Yura.

Fin


End file.
